This invention relates to a disposable sheath for a data logger probe. In particular, it relates to a disposable sheath for a data logger probe enabling measurement of the environment conditions in the interior of a container while retaining the data logger outside the container for ease of reference.
Data loggers are used in shipping and storage containers to measure and record environmental conditions such as temperature, humidity, pressure, and vibration. Data loggers are especially valuable in the container freight industry when used in association with the shipment of perishables and sensitive electronics, in refrigerated packaging, and in containers for extended storage. Certain problems arise from placing the data logger inside the shipping container with sensitive goods where it is undesirable to open the container to read the logger. Opening the container to obtain the data logger readings is inconvenient, time consuming, and particularly with respect to refrigerated containers, may stress sensitive contents. Further, data loggers employ sophisticated electronics which are susceptible to damage from moisture. A data logger may be protected by encasing the electronics of the device in a water-proof case or by placing the data logger in a water-proof bag, but such water-proofing efforts complicate the process of obtaining reliable environmental measurements, increase the cost of manufacture, and are inconvenient. Finally, placing the data logger inside the container takes up valuable storage space normally used for the container's contents or for the refrigerant or insulation used for preserving the contents.
One solution to the above problem has been to place the data logger outside the container and extend a probe from the data logger into the container or package. This has the multiple advantages of being able to measure the conditions inside the container while keeping the container closed, keeping the data logger away from a moist environment where it is subject to damage and reduced performance, and allowing the data logger to be read immediately without opening the container. The generally accepted method for introducing the probe into the container is to insert it through the top or a wall of the container. This approach may damage the probe or the data logger and compromise temperatures inside the container. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method or device for inserting a data logger probe into the interior of a container that allows accurate measurement and recording of the conditions in the container while keeping the data logger outside the container.